The present invention is particularly concerned with panelboard switches adapted, for example, for 250 D.C. and 600-volt A.C. application. Main switches and branch switches may be used together, the main switches, of course, carrying and controlling a greater load current. The particular switch application, with which the present invention is concerned, is adapted for 800 or 1200-ampere current ratings at a voltage, for example, of 600 volts A.C.
It is desirable, as well known by those skilled in the art, to provide switch constructions, which may be snap-opened and snap-closed to prevent contact erosion. It is, additionally, desirable to provide all of the safety features, which can be incorporated into the switch construction. Thus, if the separable contacts have been welded closed, and the mechanism has insufficient capacity, or capability to effect their release, and to open them, it is desirable to have a correct and proper indication of the actual state of affairs, namely to have the externally-disposed operating handle indicate that the switch is "closed," even though the operator is manually attempting to move the switch handle mechanism to the "open" position.
Additionally, it is desirable, in certain instances, to provide for a remote electrical tripping of the switch. Thus, where the maintenance personnel are situated at a remote location, and for some reason desire to effect remote electrical tripping of the switch, it is desirable to provide for this remote electrical tripping of the switch, without the necessity of actually walking over to the switch and manually operating the switch handle.